A Little Letter
by Groundbreaker188
Summary: Twenty years after the tunnel collapses, the two towns have finally had enough and declared war on one another. Lillian, the new farmer in Bluebell, is horrified, and goes to forage on the mountain before the borders close. Up there, she meets Dirk and falls in love with him; but as the war rages, the only way to communicate with him is via letter. If they aren't caught, that is.


**Hello reader and welcome to my first harvest moon fan fiction. I hope you will like it. I don't own harvest moon or anyone in it. Cheers readers!**

* * *

><p><strong> A little letter<strong>

Prologue-

"Pfft! Give it up! You know Konohana is much better at cooking then your lazy, little town." The Mayor's eyes burned brighter then anytime before.

"Miss, I am having to persuade myself not to use violence against such a young lady as yourself, so I implore you please do not say such things!"

A slightly chubby yellow haired boy, around the age of twelve, stepped forward. It seemed that he must have been listening in on their conversation for a while. "Um, if you please, may you stop fighting for just a moment? I am called Pierre and I am a gourmet in training," he said this in up most pride. "And a gourmet ALWAYS has the best ideas. So here's one for you. How about a _Cooking Festival_? Everyone would love them and then you would finally be able to see who is the best cook! A brilliant idea if I do say so myself..."

He slowly shrunk back as he realized that his comments had done the exact opposite of what he had planned out to do. The two mayors glared down at him. "THAT man would cheat! He would get proper chefs to cook it or whatever. NO!" the Mayor of Konohana said quickly. Of course in reality that wouldn't of happened at all but the Mayor presumed it to be so.

"ME cheat?! How preposterous! You, milady, would be the one to cheat!"

Pierre sighed and looked at the rocks at his feet. He suddenly noticed that he felt as if he was rocking side to side. The rocks also were jiggling up and down.

The two mayors were still at it hammer and tongs. "Crops for example," said Bluebell's mayor, "They symbolize your laziness. All you have to do is water them everyday and HEY PRESTO! Crops!"

Konohana's mayor was about to retort when a voice rang out.

"ENOUGH IS _ENOUGH!_"

...

The two mayors looked at each other, their faces white as sheets. They both recognized that voice. It was the Harvest Goddess. The rocks at the top of the tunnel started to rumble and shake. The first rock fell and a yell was let out. It was Pierre's. "Help me!" he squeaked; a rock had pinned his leg down. The two mayors looked at each other with disgust for the last time.

Lots of people were trying to run and escape the falling rocks but very few succeeded. People were praying to the very Goddess who let this all happen as the falling rocks hit them.

"Mummy!" A little girl yelled out in alarm as she lost sight of her mother for the last time. The little girl's name was Ina.

Soon there was deadly silence from the tunnel except from the people scrambling over rocks searching for survivors. The Harvest Goddess looked down at the mess she had just caused. She ever so slowly started weeping as the full force of what she had done hit her. The Goddess that the two towns had trusted in for centuries had just killed of the very people who worshiped her.

...

Twenty years later:

Ina stood next to Mako, leaning back on one of the orchard trees. "Life seems too peaceful at the moment, Mako. WAY too peaceful. And Rutger is acting the same as always." She sighed and looked up at the fruit above her.

"Hm, are you planing to stir things up? Whatever you do, keep me out of it. And Reina too." Ina sighed again.

She was very still for a moment. "You know what I'm talking about don't you? I'm speaking of war. Living at 'peace' with Rutger is like a war itself. I can't wait to be able to wreck his village. And Rutger himself. That bastard always thinks HIS village is best. What nonsense! The last straw was when that new girl, can't remember her name, chose HIM over Konohana! How outrageous! Mako, if you are not too busy, would you come with me to declare war?"

Mako looked at her wide eyed.  
>"Ina, are you crazy?!" he whispered. He didn't want the villagers to hear.<p>

"Of course not. I'm perfectly reasonable. Though, just look me in the eyes Mako and tell me that you DON'T want war? Right as always. Come on now Mako, we will try to be there before 7 o'clock. We'd better hurry."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, I hope you like it! Reviews are kindly accepted!<strong>

**Cheers! -GroundBreaker188- **

**Thanks to my editor, woolysox123 (Be sure to check out her stuff too).  
><strong>


End file.
